


The future is Supercorp

by AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips



Category: Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Mon-el explains things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips/pseuds/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips
Summary: *Spoilers for tonight's episode so don't read if you are not okay with that*Mon-el hated lying to Kara but protecting the future had to come first.





	The future is Supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the episode tonight and just had a thought.

__

_ “Lies require commitment.” _ _  
_ _ Veronica Roth _

__  
  


Lies are always harder to keep track of than the truth. Mon-el had learned that lesson when he hid the fact that he was a prince. That had been for a selfish reasons though. He hated that old version of himself; that immature creature that eventually he had shed. 

This lie about what was going on in the future was for the better good. He had to keep telling himself that. It had to become his mantra and what would keep him sane. Because that had been the first lesson of time travel. The future was awesome and it needed to stay stable. 

The first lie had been about what time he was from. He was not from the 31st century but rather 31 years. 

The second was that L-corp was the one to cure him. He was not sure how much that one counted though or rather in the scale of things how much it counted. It was the former CEO of L-Corp one Lena Luthor. She was busy doing a bunch of charity work and helping developing medicine for the alien refugees.

The biggest lie was the one that he didn't have to say yet. He hoped that none of them asked about their future. That was one of the reasons Mon-el had said he was from so far into the future. Of course he knew. He knew all of their fates. 

Alex had teamed up with Wonder Woman at one time and had impressed the hero. Wonder Woman was so impressed that she broke 2000 years of tradition and asked her to become an Amazon. Kara told Mon-el that Alex had said yes right away. She was happily training with the Amazon's and fitting right in. 

Winn had married and had 2 kids. He had finally gotten over his father's legacy and that was in no small part because of Lena.  Winn said he was happy and he sure looked it. 

__  
  


James had stopped trying to be a Superhero and had settled with being a regular hero. He put up the Guardian and settled down with Lucy. 

Mon-el could say that James, Alex, and Winn had all taught him what it meant to be a good person. And while that would not be a lie the truth was always more complicated. Mon-el had seen two people together and he finally understood. He got that two people should complement each other; that they should be stronger together. 

It was kinda funny. Mon-el had just said goodbye to Kara. He still had tears in his eyes from losing what he thought was the love of his life. Finding himself going through a wormhole and to the future. 

It was the future that Lena had built. Lena had saved the day and mankind/alienkind more than a dozen times. She had designed or had owned the company that created the technology that let humans go to different planets. She solved climate change. She saved animals from extinction and made aliens feel more welcome. 

Somewhere along the 3rd Earth save the world started to see Lena and not the Luthor. Future Kara said that Lena had a hard time believing that the world cared about her. It took Lex escaping from jail Future Kara said with tears in her eyes. People came and made a human circle around Lena’s mansion. They all linked arms and waited to make sure Lex would not get through. Lena had thought that they were an anomaly or people trying to get close to kill her. Instead more and more people showed up. On the first day it was 500, by the second 1000 and by the end of the week 10000. People who could not go to Lena’s mansion took to marching in the streets. The people and aliens who marched and showed up were all ones that Lena had saved. Either her medicine or her actions. 

Lena had wept the night she realized people were starting to see her different. It had started the process of putting her past behind her. Kara was happy that the world was seeing Lena how she did. Lena had been granted a really long life to go with Kara’s lifespan. Some alien who Lena had rescued gave her that gift. 

It was all Lena’s brain though that gave Kara children. Half Kryptonain and half human.

It was seeing Lena and Kara with each other that Mon-el had understood love. Kara had been sorry when Mon-el had showed up and she was not available for him. Well not that sorry because she was quite happy with who she was with. 

_  
Mon-el hoped that Kara didn't ask about the future. He could not stand how sad she was right now but he must protect the future. The lies hurt but eventually the pain of losing her entire planet would fade from Kara’s eyes and be replaced with joy at the universe she had gained.  _


End file.
